


Stranger?

by AutisticWriter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Pink Lars Barriga, Post-Episode: s05e01-04 Wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Lars has changed so much lately. But Steven isn’t complaining.





	Stranger?

Since the awful incident with the Gems abducting humans according to a list Steven unwittingly supplied, he has spent a lot more time with Lars. And Steven still can’t believe just how much Lars has changed. He saw Lars cry, he saw Lars risk his life to save the Off Colors, he saw Lars _give_ his life to save them, and he even hugged Steven for the first time ever. Lars is so different now. Sometimes, it’s like talking to a stranger.

But Steven likes Lars like this. Obviously, he’s always liked Lars, even when Lars found him irritating, but he really likes Lars now. He’s easy to talk to and he acts like a genuinely nice guy, and their friendship is as close as it has ever been.

He doesn’t visit Lars as much as he would like, but Steven always enjoys stepping through Lars’ hair and appearing in the old Kindergarten on Homeworld. He loves seeing the Off Colors, and he loves seeing Lars. And Lars is always so happy to see him, greeting Steven with a big hug.

“It’s great to see you, Steven,” he says.

“It’s great to see you too,” Steven says, hugging him back.


End file.
